Live
by The Falling Fangirl
Summary: They do always say that a dying man's words are an unneeded burden, but Xander has to ask his little princess for one last favor. SPOILERS FOR BIRTHRIGHT
It's strange. He really… should be in pain. Quite a bit of pain, in fact. Instead, he's strangely numb. Even as he struggles to breathe, to talk, he is numb. Considering everything, he is quite… content. Maybe it's because Corrin is finally home, finally here. It's making this seem… easier in a sense.

He's forgiven her and she's forgiven him.

"Xander, you idiot!" She's scolding him, tears making her bright ruby eyes waver. Xander struggles to keep his eyes open and focused on her. His little sister, his little princess. She has a hand pressed against the wound on his stomach, the other gripping one of his tightly. "Gods damn it, Xander! You didn't have to stake your life against my resolve!"

Xander can't help but smile. Of course she knows, she'd always know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. It was that special connection the two of them shared.

"You could've stopped. Why… why did you make me do this?"

But he had a duty, as the crown prince of Nohr. As an older brother. As a mentor. This was the only path, well, at least the only one both sides could agree on anyway.

"Xander!"

"You're so loud." He laughs, trying to keep the mood light. Corrin scrunches up her face, about to yell or sob. Maybe both.

"You know why."

The tears slip from her eyes like raindrops in a thunderstorm. Xander reaches a shaking hand up to try and wipe them away, like he did when they were young. He only has enough strength to rest it on her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry, little princess." He tells her gently. "It's okay."

Corrin's shoulders shake and she squeezes his hand and- gods, Xander can fool himself into thinking that they're back in the Northern Fortress when Corrin had nothing more sinister than scraped knees and etiquette lessons ahead of her. Back when he was able to protect her from the world. Looking at his sister now, he wonders how not that long ago, he was ready to kill her. How foolish he had been, and how wrong he was for hating her because she chose the other side.

"Xander, you're not going die, I'm not going to let you. Just hold on a little longer, please. I can't lose you too." She says. Corrin knows she's lying to herself, she feels his blood soaking through her glove, a feeling she will never forget.

Xander just smiles at her. "Can you do me one last favor?" He asks.

"Anything." Corrin's voice cracks and wavers. Xander's vision blackens among the edges. He thinks he can hear Elise's laughter in the distance. _Not much longer._ He tells himself.

"Live." She stares at him and his breathing speeds up, each breath urgent as if it were his last. Xander's chest heaves for air as he opens his mouth to speak again.

"Just… just promise me you'll live."

Corrin forces a smile, lighting up her tear-stricken face. He recognizes that face, the one he always loved to see. "I promise."

Xander coughs, tasting blood in his mouth and his vision grays. Fading. He thinks he hears someone moving, but he's just going to focus on her. Through his closing eyes, he can see her smile falter into a look of true horror and panic. "Xander!"

He hasn't realized how much it hurts to talk until now. He should stop, the words of a dying man are a simply unneeded burden. But if he doesn't say this now…

"I… al-always l-love… to see y-you smile, l-little…. princess…." He whispers.

"No, no, no! Xander!" Corrin cries. Xander uses the last of his strength to smile at her.

"Xander, don't you dare leave me! Xander, stay with me! Please!" But that's not a request he can fulfill, the realization stabbing at his heart. However, it's rather nice to have regrets. It makes Xander feel more human than the monster Garon turned him into.

"Xander! Oh, gods no, Xander!" Corrin's voice rings in his ears as his hand slips from her cheek. The last thing he hears before he tumbled into blackness for the last time is the sound of his little princess saying his name and the feel of her tiny warm hand clutching his. "Xander! XANDER!"

* * *

 _He remembers when he first saw her. It was her tenth birthday. She was wearing pink that day. The first thing she did was hug him, and his heart immediately expanded to fit her in. His little princess._

* * *

 _She decided at first from Leo and Camilla's stories that the first thing she would do is get rid of his frown. And it worked, he smiled for the first time in years. And for the rest of that day, she never let go of his hand._

* * *

 **A/N: Am I the only person who burst into tears when Xander died? It wasn't nearly as heart-wrenching as Ryoma's in my opinion. Please leave reviews and suggestions! Have a nice day!**

 **XxXxXxX Worlds In My Head XxXxXxX**


End file.
